Special needs people have difficulty in receiving information concerning emergency messages. Special needs people, may need special oxygen, wheelchairs, or other special equipment, when they have to be moved, due to emergencies. The special needs information needs to be communicated to shelters and emergency personnel so that special needs people are transferred to shelters with the correct equipment needed to accommodate their special needs.
A need exists for a system and method for automating and delivering messages to members of a special needs network, which include messages to facility managers, individuals, vendors and others, so that evacuations can occur easily, and special needs people can be taken directly to facilities that can provide them with the equipment, oxygen and other necessary instruments to survive in the face of a major hurricane or other natural disaster.
A need exists for a digital information and response system to bridge the gap between the government and the public for communicating with special needs people, facilities, support services, and first responders without being limited to one communication device or one message.
A need exists for a method of communication from an administrator which reaches all possible forms of communication devices, so that all members of the special needs network can be reached in multiple languages.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.